


Avatar: The Sex Adventures

by YoMamaTilla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang fucks everyone!, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoMamaTilla/pseuds/YoMamaTilla
Summary: A retelling of Avatar: The Last Airbender with some crazy things going on. Each chapter will be an episode of ATLA with Aang fucking his way through it.





	1. The Boy in the Iceberg Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so i'm new at writing so any tips on how to improve my writing would be greatly appreciated. So this project will hopefully cover every episode of ATLA and each chapter will contain an Aang-based smut. If that's not your cup of tea, then maybe this fic isn't for you, but please stay by to find out. This first chapter will have some F/M/M with bisexual stuff going on, so be warned! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

A small boat drifted amidst frozen waters, carrying two siblings, Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka, 16 years old and the oldest male in his village, and 14 year old Katara, the last Southern water-bender. They had gone fishing, each looking to catch their prey in their own ways, when things went awry. Distracted by their task at hand, neither noticed the approaching current until it was too late, the harsh waters violently knocking them into large chunks of ice. Despite Sokka's best attempts, they ended up crashing against a particular large floe.

Thankfully landing on the large sheet of ice, the siblings watched dismayed as their boat broke to pieces along with their food and water. They were stuck. For and hour or two the pair sat huddled, thinking of what they could do to return to safety.

"This is all your fault you know." Sokka turned to look at his sister, nonplused by her words.

"How is it my fault? Maybe if you were looking out like I told you while I caught the fish then maybe we wouldn't be stuck here!" retaliated Sokka. He was a person that liked control and certainly didn't like surprises. This whole thing left him stressed out, something he would have to relieve soon.

Katara, not one to back down, argued back as well, "I told you I caught a fish with my bending. If only you would have believed me and took your eyes off the reflection in the water then you would have noticed the current!" Waving her arms around, Katara was beyond annoyed and more importantly, worried that they would be stuck there forever.

Sokka let out a long sigh, before laying his back on a small hill of ice. He needed to calm down. Taking off his gloves on his right hand, Sokka nonchalantly reached into his pants and pulled out his flaccid dick, stroking a bit while doing so. Katara glanced at the sudden movement of her older brother and noticed Sokka stroking himself to a full mast. Katara rolled her eyes and harrumphed.

Sokka was lazily jerking his dick, waiting until it reached peak state. Taking a bit longer due to the cold, Sokka finally reached his full length of 7 inches, fairly large compared to other men, not that they had much to compare it to. Feeling the heat of his member, Sokka closed his eyes and started pumping furiously, visualizing the time he walked in on his parents fucking like wild animals. Groaning at the memory, Sokka was due to climax soon.

Katara, who was next to him, was quietly fingering her tight walls with two fingers. She wasn't in the mood, but figured it was a good way to stay warm. Feeling the sped up movements next to her, she opened her eyes and stared at her brother, specifically on his furious cock. Seeing the tell-tale signs of an approaching climax, Katara looked to move away but it was too late. Sokka opened his eyes and got an eye-full of his baby sister masturbating and the visual was too much, his cum spurting out obscenely in the direction of Katara.

Gallops of cum landing on her face, the warmth of the substance was not the only reason that Katara's face was heating up. Sokka swallowed nervously as his shaking sister cleaned her face, sensing his impending doom.

Finally, Katara cleaned the last spot of semen and proceeded to scream at her brother, arms akimbo. 

"Every single time Sokka! Every single time I tell you not to cum on me and every time you keep doing it!". A crack appeared on the huge iceberg behind them, a product of the young water bender's anger. Sokka noticed this and widened his eyes in panic. "Katara... maybe you should calm down-"

"I will not calm down! You don't know what it's like to have to clean cum off my panties every single day because you can't seem to just cum on the floor! No, instead you cum on my clothes or body and the worst part is that you don't even tell me!" 

More cracks appeared on the iceberg. Sokka pulled his face in fear, not even listening to what Katara was saying.

"How many times do I put on clothes only to find you cum dripping off? How many times does someone else have to tell me about the cum dripping off my hair? Too many times!" With a last wave of her arms, the iceberg cracked open.

Turning around and gasping, Katara ran to Sokka who put himself in front of her, dick still hanging out. The iceberg subsided and flipped under water. What emerged left the siblings gasping in confusion. There, in the iceberg, seemed to be some type of human figure, cross legged. Staring in bewilderment and more than a hint of fear, Sokka and Katara watched as the figure's eyes opened, revealing glowing eyes.

Katara gasped before snatching Sokka's whale tooth saber and ignored Sokka's cry of "hey!", running to try and help the person in the ice. Hitting the block of ice multiple times until the shell finally broke, releasing air from it's confinement.

Sokka finally pulled Katara back, his dick pressing against her clothed ass, instantly making it hard. Ignoring the sensation for now, they watched as the figure inside- a boy who seemed younger than them, stood up, only to collapse. Katara broke free from Sokka's grip and rushed to catch the boy.

Aang slowly opened his eyes only to see heaven. Right in front of him was one of the most beautiful girls he ever saw. Perhaps because his body was restarting or maybe it was because of the girl in front of him, Aang couldn't help but gasp as his cock went rock hard.

Maybe you don't know this about Avatar's, but they can release energy in the form of pheromones that no one could resist. These pheromones, when not controlled, are released via arousal, fear, or excitement. A trained Avatar can release them at will, but Aang was far from a realized Avatar.

The pheromones surprisingly hit Sokka first, who was already aroused due to grinding his dick in his sister's ass. Almost hypnotized, Sokka stepped forward and kneeled next to his sister.

Aang only had his eyes on katara, meaning that he didn't truly notice Sokka. Aang then spoke to Katara, "Come closer please...". The pheromones were just getting to Katara, who was now slightly wet for some 'unknown' reason. Nodding in agreement, Katara leaned in closer until his mouth was right next to her ear, Aang's hot breath sending shivers up her spine and further arousing her. 

"Will you suck my dick?"

Katara pulled away and gasped as Aang pulled out his erect dick from his robes. Standing at 6 inches, Katara couldn't help but drool. This was the only cock other than her brothers and the young boys who she helped wash that she ever saw. Aang grinned as he put one hand behind his head and began stroking his dick with the other. Katara nodded lustfully but she was beat to it by an eager Sokka, who was waiting for this.

Aang gasped as the warm mouth engulfed him. Sokka took it all in at once, all the way to the base. Stopping there for a moment, Sokka looked up at Aang with lust driven eyes before going back up, leaving only the tip of Aang dick on his mouth, Sokka then continued to suck on Aang's cock rapidly, almost as if he was starved for cock and couldn't wait to receive his seed. Sokka's hand waren't idle either, for he was using one hand to stroke his own cock and the other to pull and Aang's member. 

Katara was filled with jealousy as she watched her brother take in all of that dick. She needed some for herself. Pushing Sokka away, Katara continued by licking the tip of Aang' member, feeling the warmth it provided. The wet saliva hung from the tip of her toung and mixed with Sokka's saliva on the long staff, creating a feeling of euphoria for Aang. While he didn't know, the two people sucking his penis with a passion were brother and sister.

Sokka wasn't one to be outdone and resumed his post by Katara's side. Somehow creating a mutual agreement without saying anything, Katara and Sokka took turns putting his dick in their mouths, even teaming up when they couldn't take it all the way in anymore. Katara would lick Aang's balls while Sokka slurped on his mushroom head, and after a while they would switch.

Finally, Aang couldn't take it anymore, he had just been unfrozen after a 100 years after all. Taking Katara's mouth and pushing it all the way to the base of his cock, Aang held her there as Katara moaned in pleasure. Without warning, spurt after spurt of cum loaded into Katara's waiting mouth, who proceeded to swallow as much as she could. Sokka too couldn't hold it anymore and came all over his sister's back, who also came from the fingers in her snatch. Panting for breath, Aang finally released his final spurt and popped out of Katara's mouth, watching as the 14 year old did her best to swallow all the cum. Sokka too lay back panting, stress definitely relieved.

Katara finally swallowed the last drop. "That was so delicious" and even blushed when she burped.

Aang stared at them both in satisfaction. "So, my name is Aang, who are you?".


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the first episode. The next chapter will probably cover all of episode two and the rest of the chapters should be one- offs too. I'm still new to the smut (writing) scene, so any tips and tricks, as well as criticism, would be welcome. This chapter is all F/M with Aang and Katara. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the chapter!

The future members of the Gaang slowly approached the Southern Water Tribe, riding on Appa's back as the creature swam through the icy waters, unable to achieve flight in It's current state. Taking advantage of the time, Sokka and Katara informed Aang about the state of the village, reminiscing about more glorious days when the adult men were still protecting the South Pole. Exhausted for different reasons, the group decided to rest while Appa continued the trek, taking advantage of their safety.

For an hour Aang slept contemptibly, dreaming about times far past, not that he would know how long past. Dreams of his master Gyatso, of the other air-bending students, and ultimately of the revelation that changed his life forever. It was at this point that Aang's pleasant dreams turned for the worst. Dreams would've turned to nightmares if not for a certain wetness in Aang's crotch. Aang slowly opened his eyes, awakened by the quiet slurping sounds coming from down below. Still not feeling much, Aang's eyes went wide open in lust and desire as he saw the bobbing face of Katara going up and down his phallus. Katara was staring up at Aang with wide, innocent eyes, sending waves of pleasure down Aang's spine. Not taking a slight pause, Katara continued her work, gripping the cock with two hands while her tiny mouth closed around his tip, tongue swirling the head in a circular fashion. Seeing that Aang was awake, Katara moaned as she popped the dick out her mouth, wiping the trace of saliva out her mouth, and gave Aang a cute smile.

"I heard that you were having trouble sleeping so I came to check. I couldn't shake you awake so I decided to try something different. Apparently it worked".

Aang sat there stunned. He honestly didn't expect such kindness with were in reality, two strangers. Aang sat there while Katara kept stroking him slowly, almost lazily, before thanking Katara.

"Thanks Katara, it honestly means a lot".

"It's the least I can do, you saved us both after all". Katara gave Aang one last smile before taking the dick inside her mouth again. Instead of the rapid, hungry blow job that they had the first time, this was a more caring blow job, something a confused Aang appreciated a lot.

He had a terrible gut feeling based off his dream that something was wrong.

@ @ @

They reached the village a few hours later while the sun was going down. Since it was already so late, Sokka took Aang to a tent that he could spend the night in while Katara went to tell their Gran-Gran that they were alright. Although it wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world, Aang didn't have any room to complain, so he lay there thinking about dreams until he eventually fell into a dream-less sleep.

The morning after, Katara introduced Aang to the village and the village to Aang. Aang took some time to show the young Water Tribe members some air-bending tricks such as gliding with his staff and the Air-scooter. Sufficiently awing the young children, a proud Aang spotted penguins before proceeding to drag Katara on a penguin sledding adventure.

Eventually the couple found themselves in front of an old fire nation ship, something that confused Aang greatly. What was going on? Despite Katara's warnings, Aang decided to investigate the inside of the vessel, Katara in tow. Seeing the weapons and armor on the ship, Aang's sense of foreboding increased ten-fold.

"Aang, how long do you think you were in that ice?"

This was a question that Aang truly feared addressing. He was scared of the possibilities.

"I don't know, a few days maybe?"

"A few days? I think it's more like a hundred years!". Taken aback, Aang stumbled backwards as Katara's words rang in his ears like if they were a proclamation of the end of the world itself.

Aang collapsed on the floor in panic, memories of the monks flowing through his head. 'A hundred years... that means, Gyatso, everyone is...'

Katara, seeing the turmoil going on within Aang's head, decided that she needed to do something to help her friend. She approached him slowly, noticing that her movements didn't seem to register with him. Kneeling down, Katara reached for Aang's face with both her hands and pulled him for a deep, loving kiss.

Aang was flabbergasted and took a while to take in the new sensation, but before long he was responding in kind, using his feelings to fuel this new hunger for more. They kissed for a while, both inexperienced but both willing to learn. Soon enough, despite bruised lips, they swapped spit with their tongues, gaining an even greater form of pleasure. Who knows hoe long they were lip-locked for, but when they pulled apart, both were gasping for air aggressively.

They stared at each other as they recovered, Aang's pheromones spreading through the air before eventually being absorbed into Katara. They could both smell it, the sweet smell of lust for each other. They both knew what came next, and it wasn't Aang's dick. At least not yet.

Katara quickly stripped of all clothes, still slightly embarrassed to be seen naked. Aang stared in awe as Katara's perky breast were revealed. They were perfect, not too big and not too small. Considering that she was only 14, they were great breasts. Aang's eyes drifted lower and lower, past her toned stomach and narrow waist until finally reaching the destination. She wasn't clean shaven (mostly due to the cold) but she wasn't a hairy monstrosity either. She had a beautiful pussy, slick from the horniness and looking oh so welcoming, thought Aang. Katara blushed as she felt his smoldering gaze on her body, more than a little self conscious about herself. 

"Do I look ok?"

Katara's question surprised Aang, who answered in total honesty. " You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen".

Saying that, Aang pulled Katara down onto the floor with him on top. Katara moaned softly as Aang placed loving kisses on her neck. Not to be completely outdone, Katara took off Aang's shirt, exposing his well-toned (for a 12 year old) stomach to her eager eyes. Not stopping there, Katara reached down lower, into the insides of his pants. Grasping the prize with her hands, Aang paused his ministrations to grunt slightly as Katara unleashed his hardened dick and began stroking it. Still planting kisses, Aang thought it was time to up the ante, so he traveled down to her breast. Taking a second to just admire, Katara was pleasantly surprised when Aang took one of her nipples into his mouth and began playing with her other breast with his free hand.

Not knowing that she would be so sensitive there, Katara moaned loudly in pleasure, at the feeling of Aang's mouth sucking and pulling and biting on her nipple. Aang couldn't believe how soft and supple her breast were. They were like pillows and Aang couldn't stop squeezing and playing with them, seeing what actions would bring about the greatest reactions from Katara.

It didn't take long for the first climax to take it's place. Katara actually yelled in pleasure as she rode the wave, something she had never felt before.

Proud and a little smug, Aang appreciated the sight of a sweaty Katara panting for air. He brought her to that state, an idea that made Aang unbelievably hard and horny. Still Aang knew that he had something else to do for Katara as a way to show his thanks.

Not even waiting for Katara to recover, Aang went all the way down until he was face to face with Katara's pussy. Just the scent of it made Aang hunger for it, and he decided that there was no reason not to go for it.

He tentatively licked her snatch before going for another one, and another one. Eventually, Katara was writhing in pleasure once more. "Yes Aang, right there! Oh it feels so good!". Her screams of encouragement fueled Aang's desire to pleasure her as he licked with more ferocity. Deciding that just his tongue wasn't enough, Aang inserted one finger, an addition that made Katara scream extra loudly in pleasure.

"Oh spirits yes! Keep going Aang, i'm almost there again!".

Bolstered by her words, Aang inserted two more fingers in, stretching Katara out like she's never had before. In fact, three fingers seemed to much for the teenage girl as she climaxed soon after, juices swallowed by an eager Aang.

"Spirits Aang, I've never felt so good before" panted Katara, still coming down from her high.

"Well Katara, I've never drank something so delicious before. Thanks for the juice, want some?" Katara hesitated for a second, but seeing the eager look on Aang's face made her want a taste of herself. Nodding, Katara watched as Aang brought the three fingers that were in her to her mouth. She took the fingers in and moaned at the taste of her own juices. He was right, she was delicious.

"Now It's time for the main course, don't you think Aang?" Not giving him a chance to respond, Katara pushed Aang down to the floor until she was cradling his erection between her folds.

Aang watched mesmerized as Katara rose herself up and aimmed his member at her tight entrace, before slowly sinking down. Aang groaned in ecstasy at the feeling of being embraced for the first time. Her walls were unbelievably tight, clutching and milking Aang for all his worth. Due to the pheromones released by Aang, Katara didn't feel any of the initial discomfort felt by the first time. Instead, she felt an increased sense of pleasure due to being impaled by Aang's dick.

Katara sank all the way to the hilt, waiting until her teenage pussy was fully stuffed by Aang's 12 year-old dick. She rose until only the tip was before bringing her self back down, picking up speed and rhythm as they continued. Before long, Aang was holding her waist up as he drilled up into her, using his air-bending to propel his hips forward and backwards. It was difficult for Aang as her tight walls wouldn't let him leave so easily, but that only increased their pleasure.

"Yes Aang, harder harder, fuck me harder Aang!"

Aang stood up with Katara in his arms. He grabbed her legs and swung her over his shoulders and then continued his assault on her pussy. Feeling even more pleasure in this new position, Katara climaxed again with a scream, coating Aang's dick with even more lubrication. Still, Aang didn't stop. He grabbed her supple bubble-butt and rammed into her harder, making Katara's eyes roll to the back of her head for a second. The pleasure was overwhelming.

Feeling himself come close himself, Aang quickened his pace, thrust after thrust bringing him closer to his climax. Perhaps he started thrusting too quick, as in one of those Aang lost his footing. Swinging one arm behind him to some sort of panel to balance himself, Aang watched in horror as a button was pressed.

From the top of the ship a signal flare went off, alerting a certain Prince of their locations.

"It's him, that's the Avatar. Finally."

Back with the fucking rabbits, Katara yelled to Aang, " Aang we gotta go! That could've alerted nearby Fire Nation ships!".

Cursing, Aang bemoaned that fact that he hadn't gotten off before a brilliant idea overcame him.

"Hold on tight Katara"

"Wait, Aang, what are you... OHHHH"

Still inside Katara, Aang super jumped out a hole on the ship, thus thrusting extremely hard into Katara. For the second time that day, her eye's rolled to the back of her head. Aang jumped again, putting a lot of power onto his hips. This time Aang hit her cervix, taking them both into new levels of pleasure. With one final jump, Aang pushed as deep as he could as his seed rushed out of him and into Katara's pussy. By that point, Katara was as good as passed out in a state of ecstasy. As soon as they landed on the ground, Aang pulled out of Katara and finsihed by coating her naked body in his cum.

Face, breast, stomach and pussy were either covered or leaking semen, and a very satisfied Aang watched his handiwork.

" Now how to get her back in the village in this state".


	3. The Avatar Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! The smut in this won't be too big this time, but it will mostly M/M between you know who. Anyway, I wanted to ask what you all feel about the Netflix adaptation of ATLA that's gonna come out. Honestly, I hope they make the characters a bit older so that we can have more mature themes in certain things such as the war and casualties and shit. Basically, I want more violence 😊. Enjoy the chapter!

Upon their return, a now conscious Katara watched dismayed as Aang was banished from the Souther Water Tribe, a decision she and her brother vehemently opposed. However, Gran-Gran ultimately had the final in the matter as the acting chieftess. In a fit of teenage rebellion, Katara stood with her back turned towards the place she called home.

"I'll go with you. We can go to the North Pole together and learn water-bending."

Aang was stunned for a moment, amazed at Katara. Here was a 14 year old girl, ready to leave the only thing she knew to pursuit something grander. Gazing into the depth's of her blue eyes, something began growing in Aang's heart, something beyond basic lust and attraction. Her innocent, yet determined glare caused Aang to feel something he's never felt before. He smiled at her, seeming to communicate both happiness and regret. He had made a great friend, but they had to depart so soon.

"Katara, you can't just leave your family behind. Maybe we'll see each other some day in the future."

With one last glance at the people before him, Aang left.

@ @ @

"Looking for me?"

The crowd looked in awe as Aang rode in on the back of a penguin, saving the people from Zuko's fire blast.

"You're the Avatar? You're nothing but a child!"

Zuko resumed his attacks on Aang, who deftly dodged each attack. Despite the fact that no one had the upper hand, Aang surrendered as he saw that the people behind him could get hurt. "If you take me, will you leave these people alone?".

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the Avatar, still in a fighting stance. Seeing no deception in Aang's big eyes, Zuko nodded his head. The Firelord couldn't take away all of Zuko's honor.

His henchmen quickly bound the young Airbender, who gave one last forlorn towards Katara, before quickly disappearing in the Fire Navy vessel.

The whole time, Zuko couldn't help but stare at Aang's ass as he walked in front of him. His lithe body and small frame made something inside of Zuko hungry, but he didn't know why. Still caught in a trance, only the small cough from Iroh brought him back to his senses. Blushing slightly at the knowing look his uncle was giving him, Zuko gave his men orders to take the Avatar to a room, and the Avatar's weapon to his.

Nodding in compliance, Zuko watched as they led Aang away, still fixated on Aang's form. Before turning away, Zuko noticed a slight bulge in the nomad's pants, but before he could get a better glimpse, the Avatar was out of sight. Groaning slightly, Zuko made his way towards his room. He had to relieve some tension.

@ @ @

Aang looked from door to door, searching for his staff. A few moments earlier, he had escaped from the Fire Nation lackeys and mad his way around the ship looking for his precious artifact. He had stumbled upon room after room, even finding the old guy that seemed close to Zuko or whatever his name was. Still, it wasn't until he heard s soft moan coming from one of the rooms that the Avatar finally found hope. Finding that the door was slightly ajar, Aang peeked through the slit of the doorway to make out what, or from whom, the noise was coming from. He looked left and right as much as he could, but couldn't find anything that would make that type of noise. He was about to close the door until he found his staff just laying about on a corner of the room.

Exited, Aang rushed into the room without further caution. He hugged his staff and thought he was safe until the sound of the door closing brought him to a still. Whipping around in a defensive manner, Aang was surprised to find the Prince himself standing there. What was more surprising was the thing on the Prince's hand. A big 8 inch cock being furiously stroked. It looked red, fiery even, and so swollen that Aang thought it would burst any second.

Zuko, the owner of the cock, was gasping wildly as he stroked his member. He had never felt like this before, not even when he used to mess around with Mai. Zuko was aroused to the point that he couldn't even think about anything else other than finding pleasure. Luckily, the source of it was standing right in front of him.

Aang too was confused, but the sight of Zuko masturbating so furiously made him hard too. His bulge was threatening to rip off his pants, and Zuko noticed it. Without warning, Zuko rushed towards Aang, who dodged his attempt to grab him. Not one to back down easily, Zuko continued to try to get a hold on Aang. However, Aang just stayed behind his every move, not letting Zuko face him. Yelling out in frustration, Zuko sent a wave of fire, catching Aang off guard. The hit sent him crashing towards the metal wall, whereupon Aang sunk to the ground dazed.

Seeing his opportunity, Zuko rushed to detain Aang while he was down. Finding himself unable to move, Aang watched in trepidation and anticipation as Zuko brought his dick closer to Aang's mouth, obviously seeking shelter in his warm crevices. However, Aang wouldn't let Zuko have his way with him. Using air-bending to pull the nearby staff to his hand, Aang blasted Zuko away just as the tip of his member touched Aang's soft lips.

Zuko yelled in pain and anger as he was blasted first to the side of the wall and then to the ceiling. HIs rage was further increased as he could do nothing to stop the Avatar from escaping. From giving him the pleasure he needed. Zuko couldn't let the Avatar escape, not without giving him release.

Back on top of the ship, Aang threw his glider into the air, fully intent of escaping through the skies as any air-bender would do. Just as he thought he was home free, Aang was grabbed by the foot and pulled down, both occupants crashing into the deck below. Taking his chance, Zuko sent blast after blast at Aang, who could do nothing but back off. Eventually, Aang was thrown off the ship just as Sokka and Katara came into view riding on Appa's back. They both watched in horror as Aang plunged into the icy water below, certain that he wouldn't make it.

Just as all hope was lost, Aang's tattoos began to glow blue just as they were when the siblings found him in the iceberg. Aang rose into the air, help up by a vortex of water. Instantly he rained havoc into the ship, blasting the Fire Nation soldiers off board. They could only watch in fascination as they caught the first glimpse of the Avatar's power. This trance-like state didn't last forever and soon Aang collapsed, unconscious. Without hesitation, Sokka and Katara rushed to pick him up before the remaining fire-benders could do more harm. Climbing back onto Appa, Sokka yelled out "Yip-yip!" and the last flying bison took off into the air, Avatar in tow.

Zuko could only watch as they flew away, mixed emotions swirling in his heart. "I underestimated the Avatar. It won't happen again.". Zuko headed back to his chambers, weary and without release.

Back on Appa, Aang slowly regained consciousness. Again, he opened his eyes to the concerned eyes of Katara holding onto him. That feeling from earlier returned with full force and Aang could only smile weakly as Katara returned it. Getting up, Aang walked to his usual spot in the front before sitting down cross-legged and putting his head down.

Sokka and Katara exchanged worried looks. Katara took a deep breath before addressing the dragon in the sky.

In a concerned tone, Katara asked, "Aang, why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

Aang closed his eyes and hugged his knees.

"Because I never wanted to be".


	4. The Southern Air Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, i'm back! Sorry for the longer wait, I just haven't found the time to write. Just letting you know, I write these chapters in one go and as soon as I finish it (and looking it over briefly for errors), I post the chapter. That's why you will probably see grammatical errors and such. Maybe one day in the future when I'm a better writer i'll come back to not only fix the chapters up, but rewrite some scenes and such. But alas, that's for the future. For now, enjoy the fourth chapter of Avatar: The Sec Adventures!
> 
> p.s: I really love the music that play at the end of these episodes when they ride off on Appa's back. So nostalgic :(

The sun rose over the lake's horizon, signaling the start of a new day. With it, Aang and Katara rose too by putting away the camp they had made over night. While they were hard at work, Sokka continued to sleep blissfully. 

"I can't wait to show you the Southern Air Temple, it's beautiful Katara!". Katara glanced over at Aang with a worried look. Things might not be the way the young air-bender hoped. 

"You know Aang, a lot can change in a hundred years". She couldn't bear to tell him about the genocide of his people. At least not right now, something like that would break him. "I know, but I still want to have a look myself".

A loud snore from Sokka made Aang swivel his head towards the sleeping-bag clad figure. A little annoyed at Sokka's lack of "awake-ness", Aang tried to wake Sokka.

"C'mon Sokka, get up! It's Air temple time".

Rolling over to his stomach, Sokka responded by saying "sleep now, temple later".

Aang narrowed his eyes in annoyance before grinning from ear to ear. Calling Katara over with his hands, Aang slowly crept up towards Sokka, who was still on his stomach. As Aang moved closer, he stared blatantly at Sokka's ass. Either the sleeping bag made his ass look bigger or Sokka was more womanly than he thought, but Aang couldn't help but drool at the sight. By this point, Aang's hard-on was apparent, even to Katara. She decided to just watch the fun by laying down on Appa and sneakily drifting her hands into her pants. Moaning slightly as she made the first contact, Katara blinked apologetically as Aang shot her a small glare for almost alerting Sokka. Still, the wetness on her crotch only grew as Aang got closer to her older brother. Katara couldn't wait. 

Aang, having finally reached Sokka's sleeping form, pulled his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop, cock springing upwards like a sword. Bending over slightly, Aang displayed just why he was a master air-bender at such a young age by using his precision and accuracy to cut a hole where Sokka's ass was. The air cut through all the material but stopped just before making contact with the soft flesh. Finally, Aang had full access to the prize.

Normally, Aang just wasn't attracted to men by any means. His air nomad upbringing meant that he wasn't opposed to the idea, it was just that he didn't find them physically attractive. However, when the monks told Aang he was the Avatar, it was like something changed within Aang. While he didn't experience this change 100 years ago due to still being 12 when an Avatar is customarily announced when they are 16, Aang spent 100 years trapped in ice. While he didn't age physically, his spirit grew more powerful.

Perhaps that's why now that Aang had a good look at the flesh beneath him, he couldn't help but feel extremely horny. The spirit of an 112 year old Avatar rested inside Aang. That's why his pheromones were so powerful.

Meanwhile, Katara now had two fingers inside herself as she watched fascinated as Aang's cock leaked pre cum. Never in a million years would she think that watching her brother about to get fucked would bring her into this state. She watched as the cock came closer and closer, before it finally fell inside the crevice of Sokka's ass. Aang moaned lightly as he rubbed himself up and down, coating it with pre cum that would act like lubricant.

Sokka was still asleep by this point, and Aang couldn't help but grin at the wake up call hew as about to give Sokka. Grinding up and down a few more times, Aang wished that he could keep doing that, but they had places to be. So making sure his cock was well lubricated, Aang decided to finally make the plunge.

He placed his tip on Sokka's puckered hole, who twitched involuntarily at the feeling. Aang shuddered at the contact but kept pushing until he was finally inside Sokka. Aang moaned loudly in pleasure as Sokka jumped in surprise and pleasure. However, by jumping, Sokka pushed his ass into Aang's dick. It went all the way to the base of the cock in a clean stroke. 

Surprised, Aang came as the pleasure of suddenly being balls deep into Sokka overcame him. It was tight, oh so tight and warm inside Sokka. It was completely different from being inside Katara and Aang couldn't help but think that Sokka was tighter. Spurt after spurt blew into Sokka's stomach as Aang bottomed out, squeezing Sokka's ass with all his strength. Sokka too couldn't take the pleasure anymore as he came inside the sleeping bag.

Finally calming down a bit, Aang looked over at Katara who had her pants all the way down and had what looked like four fingers inside her tight pussy, hammering away. 

Aang pulled out of Sokka until only the tip remained, a job that was difficult to do since Sokka was so tight. Both groaned at the feeling, and Aang wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot.

More lubricated than ever before, Aang thrust forcibly again before pulling out and thrusting again. Like a jack rabbit, Aang had his knees up and grabbed onto Sokka's shoulders, who was bent upwards at the waist. 

"Aang, uggh, wait stop, i'm awake, i'm awake!". Although he said this, Aang could tell by the saliva dripping off Sokka's mouth that he was enjoying this just as much as he was. Therefore, Aang didn't stop the pounding.

Things finally stopped much later as Katara finally came. She watched in a daze as a cum-covered Sokka washed himself in the lake and Aang went up to Appa, dick still hanging out. She watched as Aang brought his member up to Appa's mouth, who opened his eyes and stared down at the cock presented to him. Letting out a small gruff, Appa stuck out his tongue and licked Aang's dick until it was clean. Aang just stood there with his hands behind his back and a sheepish smile on his face as he got hard again.

Katara groaned slightly, there would be work to do on the way to the temple.

@ @ @

"So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

Zuko harrumphed at the question, almost dismissively.

"We haven't found him yet". Commander Zhao looked down at the banished Prince, noticing the twitch in the younger fire-bender's pants at the mention of the Avatar. Zhao gave a small smirk. 

"How could you? The Avatar died 100 years ago along with the air nomads". This time, Zhao was staring directly at Zuko's pants. There, at the mention of the Avatar, there was a small rise where the crotch is. This time, Zhao gave out a full blown smirk. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?".

Zuko thought back to the encounter, and by doing so the overwhelming sense of lust came back. His dick went hard and while he tried his best to hide the erection, nothing got past Zhao's eyes.

"No, I haven't". 

Zuko still tried to save face by pretending like nothing was wrong. Zuko just couldn't figure out why the thought of the Avatar made these raw feelings surge. The need for release, the need to unrobe the young air-bender and the need to fuck him so throughly for days on end, fucking and screwing like there was no tomorrow.

Seeing that things would just go from bad to worse, Zuko stood up to leave but was stopped by Zhao's guards.

"Sir, we interrogated the crew like you tasked us. Prince Zuko had the Avatar but let him go".

Zuko let out a breath. He was found out. He turned to Zhao who began to speak.

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

@ @ @

Aang and Sokka raced after the lemur, both for different reasons. Aang was exited to see something from his past still remaining and wanted the lemur as his pet. On the other hand, Sokka was tired and hungry from the ass fucking he received in the morning. They had no food left so the lemur represented a tasty meal.

They continued the chase with Aang having the obvious upper-hand. The lemur leapt down a side of the mountain, thinking it would be safe. However, Aang was a persistent brother-sister fucker and flew down after it. The lemur spotted shelter in the form of a building up ahead and decided to gamble on it. Aang followed.

Upon entering the tent, Aang was shocked and dismayed to find fire-nation robes and weapons scattered across the ground. Bodies upon bodies until eventually Aang spotted a different skeleton at the end of the room. The skeleton wore an orange robe and it had a wooden necklace around it's net with an air-nomad symbol. Aang's eyes widened in terror as he recognized the figure. It was his best friend, his mentor, and his only parent, Monk Gyatso.

Not long after, Sokka entered the room. He spotted the destruction around him and went to comfort Aang, who now stood in front of Gyatso's remains. Sokka went to put a hand on Aang's shoulders but before he could do anything, Aang's arrow started to light up.

A strong wind picked up out of nowhere, flinging Sokka back. The wind continued to increase in power and before long, Aang was levitating. In the Avatar state, he created a powerful tornado. threatening to blow up the whole side of the mountain. Katara came rushing in and went to sit next to Sokka behind cover.

"Aang calm down! It's gonna be ok."

Aang was not himself and didn't hear Katara or chose to ignore it. The pain and anger Aang was feeling was too great. Eventually, Aang's clothes were flung off as the wind got much too strong.

"Let's go Katara, we'll be blown off the mountain!"

Still, Katara couldn't just leave him there like this. With a determined grunt, Katara moved from her cover and slowly started making her way towards Aang. Sokka was about to stop her but decided that helping his baby sister was a better idea. Both inched their way over to Aang who was still floating in air.

Before they reached him, Katara started taking off her clothes one piece at a time until she was stark naked. Although he was initially confused, Sokka followed suit. Despite the situation, seeing Katara's round and supple ass made Sokka hard. He groaned as the waves of air made all of Katara's assets jiggle perfectly, from her breast to her ass.

Finally, Katara reached Aang and placed a hand on his, slowly fulling him down. However, Aang was too consumed and wouldn't let himself be cowed.

Seeing another option, Katara made her way to the front of Aang, coming face to face with Aang's erect dick. Although Aang himself wasn't horny, the Avatar state caused the erection. Katara grabbed onto the member with one hand, gasping at the warmth, before plunging the dick into her mouth. Deciding that there wasn't much time, Katara went the aggressive route and rapidly brought the dick in and out of her mouth, tryinng to get all of it in. She gagged as the penis hit the back of her throat. Katara's mouth was small and she couldn't take that much in. She is 14 after all. Using everything she could, Katara blew Aang like her life depended on it, and maybe it did. 

Not one to stay idle, Sokka decided to approach Aang from behind. Placing his hands on Aang's soft cheecks, Sokka spread his hands apart to reveal Aang's small hole. Although he had never done this, something told him that what he was about to do would bring Aang a lot of pleasure.

Sokka got close to the asshole and proceeded to swipe at it with his tongue. Deciding that it wasn't so bad, Sokka continued to lick Aang's backside like a lollipop. Aang, despite being in the Avatar state, groaned at the ministrations of the siblings. Seeing this reaction encouraged Sokka and Katara to keep working. However, they would have to up the ante if they wanted to calm Aang down in time.

Sokka, instead of simply licking the hole, stuck his whole tongue inside. He moved his tongue about everywhere, bringing immense pleasure to Aang. In particular, when Sokka aimed his tongue upwards, Aang gave an extra loud moan. Sokka widened his eyes and backed out for air before grinning and plunging back in. He figured that aiming up would Aang more pleasure and it did.

Back with Katara, she also went to the next level. She popped the dick out of her mouth but continued stroking it with both hands. Katara closed her eyes and began breathing deeply. After a few of those breaths, Katara opened her eyes with a determined look on her eyes. She opened her small mouth as wide as she could and proceeded to take in Aang all the way. Gagging a few times, Katara found it difficult to deep throat Aang's penis. Still, she wluldn't give up and her resilience bore fruit as her nose touched the base of Aang's dick. He was all the way in.

Unlike before, Katara kept the cock all the way inside her mouth for as long as she could. She counted 15 seconds before she needed to breath again. Gasping for air, Katara was extremely surprised when two glowing hands came on either sides of her face. With widened eyes, Katara could do nothing but watch as Aang in the Avatar state skull fucked her.

Holding her face in place, Aang thrust back and forth without remorse or care for Katara as he sped up his thrusts. Katara kept gasping for breath whenever she could but it wasn't enough. After a few minutes of skull fucking, Katara passed out due to lack of air. Still, Aang held on to her slumped body and kept fucking her mouth with passion. Sokka was forced to stay inside of Aang due to Aang's air-bending. While he was struggling, Sokka could still breath through his nose.

Getting his ass eaten on one side and fucking a pretty 14 year old's face on the other side, Aang was due to climax soon. He kept going for a few minutes before finally reaching his peak. He entered as much as he could into Katara and held her face there as he came, drop after drop of semen going straight into her stomach. On the other side, Sokka too came as he was getting a hand job from two hands Aang made out of water bending.

Eventually, Aang released Katara as the glow died down, signaling the end of the Avatar state. Aang came crashing down next to a naked and unconscious Katara and a naked and asleep Sokka. They lay there until the dawn of the next morning.

@ @ @

As they were flying away on Appa's back the next day, Aang continued to stare at his old home. The moon was out and it shone a brilliant light onto the temple, almost showing it's former majesty. Forlorn, Aang put his head on his crossed hands and continued to reminisce about forgotten times. He stared until the clouds hid away the temple, waiting for it's sole master to return in the future.

Waiting for it's last air-bender.


	5. The Warriors of Kyoshi Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New day, new chapter. Initially this wasn't going to be a two parter but once I rewatched the episode I couldn't help but see a lot of potential. I began writing and couldn't help but just keep adding. Don't worry though, next chapter will definitely have more of Aang, Katara, and Sokka! For now, enjoy the show.

Zuko sat alone in his room, meditating in front of a few candles in a cross-legged position. Zuko was never the meditative type, that was more of his uncle's forte, but recent... problems led Zuko to believe that a solution to his needs would reveal itself through rumination. So, for about three hours Zuko sat there, waiting until his hunger, his zest for a certain airbender would dissipate. It worked to a certain extent. While the mere thought of the Avatar would resurface his arousal, the absolute hard-on Zuko would get wasn't distractingly painful anymore. While still not completely satisfied by these results, Zuko was placated by seeing results at all.

Seeking introspection, Zuko was startled by the opening of the metal door that led to his room. Zuko stared as his uncle dawdled in, looking slightly apprehensive. Zuko took a slight breath and adjusted himself so that his tent wouldn't be as noticeable, though his uncle was certaintly more than familiar with such sight.

"Uncle, I thought I told you not to disturb me unless you had news about the Avatar's whereabouts".

Iroh brought a hand up to his mouth and gave a small cough, out of nervousness or sickness it wasn't certain, and presented Zuko with a rolled up parchment. "I'm afraid I have some bad news that might disturb your training",

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Uncle, you taught me that a great leader knows how to remain calm even during stressful situations. I think i'll be able to handle whatever news you have for me". Accepting the scroll, Zuko began unrolling it while Iroh continued with his part.

"Well, we have no idea where the Avatar is".

Great flames burst forth from the small candles like hellfire as Zuko stood up in anger, not caring whether his boner was in full view or not. The swollen member seemed to get even more agitated as Zuko's anger increased, reverting hours of work Zuko had just done. Zuko had the scroll fully extended in his arms, taking in the information it presented. It showed the possible locations the Avatar was rumored to be spotted in. Most of this was taken word of mouth by the locals of villages and wandering groups. Zuko's eyes twitched as the zigzag nature of the Avatar's route made it impossible to predict where they would head next.

"It's clear that the Avatar is a master of evasive maneuvering! At this rate, we'll never capture him!".

While Zuko was immersed in the map, Iroh was observing a different type of problem. He let out a breath as he observed the large bulge in Zuko's pants. As Zuko was distracted, he didn't notice his uncle slowly approaching him. It wasn't until his pants were suddenly yanked down that Zuko broke out of his contemplation and the feeling of a warm hand grasping his hardened dick making his groan in pleasure. Looking down, Zuko was slightly shocked to see his uncle on his knees, one hand on his dick pumping it up and down slowly and the other hand fondling his balls in a particular pattern.

After his initial moment of shock, Zuko waited to hear what Iroh had to say, all the while moaning in delight. Iroh took his time, slowly jerking the dick up and down, pulling the foreskin to the tip of the penis and then pushing it gently all the way to the base. His careful ministration of Zuko's sack only increased his pleasure. Iroh's technique was different. It almost seemed as if he was searching for something. Zuko couldn't speak as Iroh proved once again that technique sometimes triumphed over raw power. Zuko pushed his hips forward as if he was asking - begging for more yet Iroh wouldn't speed things up. Zuko was completely under Iroh's rule, a fact that a part of Zuko wanted to reverse. However, the pleasure he was feeling put those thoughts on the back of his mind, completely forgotten as Iroh decided to up the ante.

Noticing that just his hands wouldn't be enough, Iroh resorted to something else, his mouth.

The Dragon of the West slowly engulfed Zuko's large member while he stopped jerking with his hands. Iroh's skill came though as he warmed up the inside of his mouth greatly, making Zuko feel as if he was about to melt inside his uncle. Iroh continued until he took in about five inches. He dicided to not go in any further. Dissapointed, Zuko groaned as a reflex caused his hands to head towards the back of Iroh's head. However, something warned Zuko that the course of action would not end well. Instead, Zuko brought his hands back to his sides.

Iroh kept Zuko inside his mouth for a while before he started to retreat. In a nonchalant manner, Iroh brought his head back as his surprisingly soft and moist lips dragged across Zuko's dick, which was unbelievably hot (quite literally). Eventually, Iroh reached Zuko's hot and angry head, at which point Iroh thought that there was no more playing around. He kept his mouth on Zuko's mushroom and began to suck just on that part while his hands resumed their post on Zuko's long shaft. Zuko's whole body twitched at this action, but it began convulsing as Iroh continued to show his skill.

Iroh began to use his tongue to lick all around the head of his nephew's penis, humming the whole time. Round' and round' he went, eventually stopping right in the slit of Zuko's head. With careful and practiced precision, Iroh began to lick along the hole. It was too much for Zuko.

Getting slightly impatient, Zuko began the conversation. 

"What's wrong uncle, you haven't done this since many years ago? Is somethi- oooh". A particularly powerful tug had Zuko swallowing his words as a large wave of pleasure traveled through his being, and Zuko climaxed without warning. Iroh had a smile on his face as he let the penis go out of his mouth, saliva connecting the two, before huge waves of cum blasted directly on his face, covering it with Zuko's juices. Not having felt relief ever since he spotted the Avatar and having been horny most of the time, the amount of sperm released was way more than the usual amount. Iroh had no choice but to open his mouth so that his clothes wouldn't get stained. Iroh waited ten seconds for Zuko's ejaculation to stop, and once it did, Iroh swallowed what he could, savoring the taste of his nephew. He definitely missed the taste.

Zuko crumpled to the hard floor as he experienced one of the best climaxes he had. Not only that, but Zuko was surprised to find that his dick was completely and utterly flaccid. 

He was satisfied. 

Zuko looked up to his uncle, who was now standing, with a questioning look on his face. "I noticed that there was a turmoil going on inside of you. This turmoil was damaging your chi paths and clogging up certain key points. Not only that, but the sexual nature of this turmoil caused the feeling of arousal you were experiencing. While I have cleared the pathways for now, they will clog again if you don't discover the source of this turmoil and resolve the conflict going on inside of you."

Zuko had his mouth open in flabbergast as his uncle spoke. As Iroh finished speaking, Zuko closed his eyes and contemplated on what the cause of this inner war could be. His immediate answer was the Avatar, but upon further thinking about it, Zuko had a feeling that it was more complex than that. There was something else, another factor...

"Uncle, do you know what's causing this disturbance?"

Iroh shook his head slightly. "Yes I do, but i'm not certain. Even if I did know, I would not tell you. For you to be absolutely free of this, you must be the one to discover the truth."

They both conversed with silence as the time passed, both mulling over completely different things, yet quite similar in nature.

@ @ @

Over a large body of water, three unsuspecting figures sat atop a flying bison. It was Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Aang, as usual, rode on top of Appa's head where he had the most control and visibility. Meanwhile, Sokka and Katara rested on the saddle. Sokka had his pants off as he was receiving a handjob from his little sister, who was at the same time trying to sew Sokka's pants back together. Sokka had his hands behind his head, completely relaxed while Katara had one small hand pumping up and down Sokka's member. After a few seconds she took her hands off to continue her work on the pants. She took care of the pants for a minute or two before a grunt from Sokka had her roll her eyes and put her hand back on the large cock to continue the pump. This had been going on for a while, the switching from Sokka's dick to Sokka's pants meant that neither was finished and definitely causing Katara to stress.

Aang, who was at the front, also had his pants. However, he wasn't masturbating. Instead, Momo, the lemur they had attained as a pet at the Souther Air Temple was taking care of that.

Momo had his tongue out as he licked Aang like a lollipop. By this point, although Aang wasn't close to finishing, his dick was certainly wet. Aang looked back to Katara and smiled as he got an idea. "Momo, get me the marbles". Momo looked up and flew in to Aang's shirt. In a moment, he came out holding a few marbles that Aang proceeded to grab.

"Hey Katara, check this out!". Spinning the marbles in his hands in a impressive, if anything fun, display of airbending, Aang was disappointed to see that Katara hadn't even payed attention. 

"Uh-huh, that's nice Aang". Instead, Katara was busy continuing her sewing work. Aang stopped his trick and accused Katara, "You weren't even looking!".

After a small pause, Katara looked up from the pants and stared at Aang, specifically his beautiful dick. Blushing a little, Katara replied, "that's nice Aang" before looking down to resume her work.

Aang gave a slight groan and was about to say something but was interrupted by Sokka. "Stop bugging her Aang, you need to give girls their space when they're doing their sowing." Katara stopped what she was doing and looked over to Sokka. "And what does me being a girl have to do with sowing?"

"It's simple, girls are better at fixing things and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things".

Katara gave a smirk before shouting, " All done with your pants now! And look at the great job I did", and throwing the pants at Sokka, which miraculously landed on his head rather than flying off, never to be seen again. Just like a certain swor-.

Hmm hmm. Moving on.

Sokka, distraught, tried to plead with Katara to fix the pants, but she just ignored him. She even refused to finish jerking Sokka off, leaving him in a painful state of blue balls. It was Aang who came to calm things down by declaring that where they were going, pants were not a requirement.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other in worry. Just where was Aang taking them?

@ @ @

They landed on a small island in Earth Kingdom territory. As soon as they landed, Aang began to take off all his clothes while explaining about the giant koi fish. Aang was completely naked as he stepped into the water and both Katara and Sokka decided to enjoy the show. Katara, being more modest, decided to take off only her pants as she bagan rubbing her pussy. Sokka on the other hand, went completely naked as he laid back on a rock and proceeded to rub his dick. It seemed like it would be a lazy day by the beach. 

Meanwhile, Aang had finally gotten on the back of a koi fish and rode it like a surf board. He hung on to it's back with one hand while he used his other hand to wave at the siblings. Aang noticed that they were masturbating and got a little horny as well. He was especially looking at Katara, who looked innocent as she was slightly trying to cover herself. Katara was actually doing that because something on the back of her head told her that they were being watched. Looking around, Katara spotted Appa trying to eat something it wasn't supposed to. Getting up from the sand, she ran towards Appa to try and stop him. Aang saw that Katara was leaving and got down-spirited. However, thanks to looking down, Aang noticed that the koi fish had a small hole by it's back.

Aang got a smile as the hole reminded him of Sokka's backside and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like sticking his dick in a koi fish. He had heard rumors back when he was traveling with other Air Nomads about people that actually fucked koi fish's hole, and the tales of the great pleasure rang far.

Aang had all but forgotten about this when he decided to ride koi fish, but seeing it caused him to remember the tales. Seeing that his dick was hard, Aang tried to keep himself balanced while he squatted, meaning to take the plunge. Movement on the beach caught Aang's eyes. When he looked, both Katara and Sokka (still naked) were waving at him from the shore. Thinking that they were rooting for him, Aang didn't notice that the other koi fish were nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until he was flung from the giant fish that he realized something was wrong. Now on the water, Aang gasped in horror as a monster appeared behind him. With no wasted time, Aang ran out of there, literally running across the water at great speeds. The monster was right behind him, but Aang soon got to the part of the water that was too shallow for the monster to continue it's pursuit. 

Still Aang took no chances and continued, only coming to a stop once he crashed into Sokka. Somehow, someway, Aang landed on Sokka's back, dick inserted into Sokka who was groaning from both pain and pleasure. Aang got on his knees and apologized to Sokka who was still on his stomach. 

Aang was gonna get off but the slightest movement brought pleasure to Aang. Aang smiled as he decided to take the chance. Again, Sokka found himself moaning in pleasure as Aang pistoled back and forth inside his ass. The tightness of the puckered hole quickly brought Aang to a climax, who inserted himself balls deep into Sokka before the climax overtook him. Katara could only watch in arousal and worry as the feeling they were being watched only increased. While she wanted to join in, she decided to watch over the two in case something happened. Still, she was distracted by the two lovers and could only blame herself for being caught with her pants down, literally, as they were ambushed from up above.

Before they could even react, the Gaang was bound, blinded, and gaged by perpetrators they didn't even have time to see.

The three grunted in pain as they were thrown harshly to the floor. Their blinds were taking off and the Gaang watched as they were surrounded and in the mercy of a group of girls.

The Warriors of Kyoshi.


End file.
